


Flowers

by Mari_Sinpai



Series: Twitter prompts to start the new year well [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom Lotor, Keith has long hair, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Keith, master/whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Sinpai/pseuds/Mari_Sinpai
Summary: Keith had only one duty tonight: to look beautiful for his master.He pursed his lips as he applied the gloss to them, soft, warm pink, a little darker than his own lips. He also had been growing his hair out, and the braid in his hair was loose and long, reaching halfway his waist. The little red flowers that accented it perfectly matched the red, see-through robe that hardly reached his thighs.---Prompt 3: Flowers for Keitor.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For [kingotabek](https://twitter.com/kingotabek) on Twitter! Prompt was "Flowers"
> 
> This became a little longer than I intended. I wanted to keep each fic under 1k. Oops.

Keith had only one duty tonight: to look beautiful for his master.

He pursed his lips as he applied the gloss to them, soft, warm pink, a little darker than his own lips. He also had been growing his hair out, and the braid in his hair was loose and long, reaching halfway his waist. The little red flowers that accented it perfectly matched the red, see-through robe that hardly reached his thighs.

It also perfectly matched the plug he had pushed inside of himself.

Softly, he knocked on the door that led to his master’s room, nerves sinking in to his lower belly. A soft “come in” sounded, and slowly he opened the door to shuffle inside. When he looked around, he saw Lotor sitting on a chair with his legs crossed, reading something that looked like a new book, with a cup of tea on the small table next to him. Keith wasn’t the only one wearing a robe, but Lotor’s robe was far more decent, to say the least, the purple shade dark and covering most of his legs, except for the one crossed over the other. Lotor sat up straight, and Keith shivered when he saw the man’s eyes go up and down him.

“Come through.” He said as he closed the book and put it aside, eyes stuck on Keith’s legs, long and slender and bare. Keith could see him lick his lips, and despite feeling nervous, he felt so wanted.

So very wanted.

He approached Lotor slowly, as if cautious of what was to come. When he stood in front of him, Keith looked everywhere but at his eyes, and he swallowed hard.

“Turn around, sweetheart.” Lotor said, voice low enough to send another shiver down Keith’s spine, and his heart pounded when he turned around on one foot. Almost right away, he heard the creaking of the chair behind him, and right after, he felt Lotor’s hands on his waist, big but definitely careful.

“Take it off.” He demanded, speaking about the robe. Keith untied the knot hesitantly, but when it was loose, he let the robe slide down his arms slowly, until it fell right behind his feet.

Like a good boy, a needy boy, Keith had decided to not wear anything under it. He knew Lotor would be able to see everything now. Every inch of his skin, his small waist, perfectly round ass, and the plug inside, wet and shining red.

“You were prepared?” Lotor said, but it came out more like a question, and Keith could hear the smirk that was on his face. Lotor’s hands found Keith’s body almost immediately again, sliding them from his sides down to his hips, until he was holding his ass, spreading him apart and pushing his thumbs against the toy. Keith moaned, automatically, and his legs began shaking.

“L-Lot—”

“Who?” Lotor asked.

“Master… please.” He begged, turning so he could look at Lotor and Lotor looked back, eyes hungry and needy.

“Have you been good?” He asked, and Keith nodded frantically. He had done everything Lotor demanded; he had made himself beautiful, with pink on his lips and red in his hair, as requested. He had used the flowers Lotor had left for him, small, red and starshaped, scattered all over his hair to be as beautiful as possible.

He had been good, and Lotor could do nothing but reward him. He began playing with the plug again, pushing it in and out, rolling it under his thumbs, making Keith whimper and whine and shake under his touch.

“M-More…” Keith begged, looking like he was about to sink through his legs already. “Please.”

“Because you’re so good for me.” Lotor whispered and slowly pulled the plug out of him, leaving Keith’s hole wet and twitching around nothing. Keith whined at the emptiness, wished to be filled up so badly, but there was nothing yet. He almost yelped when he suddenly got pulled back, until his knees bent, and he was sitting perfectly on his master’s lap. Keith flushed when he felt Lotor’s erection press against his ass, his face almost matching the red flowers in his hair, yet he couldn’t help but already rub himself against it.

“Eager, aren’t we?”

Keith could do nothing but nod, whimper and rut his hips back against Lotor’s. He wanted to be filled up, to feel his master deep inside him, to finally get his reward for being good, and Lotor was going to give it to him. When Keith raised his hips again was when Lotor finally pushed inside, deep, completely, and Keith’s moan in response was loud and deep.

“Now show me how good you really are.” Lotor growled in Keith’s ear, burying his nose against his neck before Keith began moving his hips, rolling them hard back and forth onto his master’s dick like his life depended on it. He cried out almost right away, like he had been waiting for this for days, and it took Lotor almost everything to not immediately fuck right back into Keith. Keith was doing so well now, showing Lotor so well how good he was at pleasing the both of them, he couldn’t ruin it now, could he?

The more Keith bounced onto his lap, the harder it became for Lotor to refrain himself from doing anything himself. Sometimes, he would snap his hips up, making Keith scream and cry out words neither of them really knew what they meant, but mostly he just held tightly onto the arm rests of his chair, smelling the nice, flowery smell of Keith’s long hair and enjoying the sight of Keith taking his long, hard dick in entirely.

It didn’t take long for Lotor’s orgasm to approach, not with Keith working so well, so he wrapped his long, slender fingers around Keith’s dick, letting the boy fuck himself into his hand until he too couldn’t hold back anymore. Keith came with a loud cry, with his ass wiggling hard on Lotor’s lap to drive himself to oversensitivity.

“Come on, sweetheart. On your knees.” Lotor said, and almost right away, Keith got off his lap and knelt down in front of Lotor. Keith didn’t have to do much, just open his mouth eagerly, give the head of Lotor’s cock a few licks, before he was spilling all over his tongue and lips.

“Good boy.” Lotor whispered when Keith had swallowed everything down and began putting on the robe again. When he got up again, his legs were shaking, and Lotor stood up as well to help him stand.

He suggested a bath, with smile sweeter than Keith ever thought he’d see, and the boy nodded in response. Lotor quickly fixed his own robe as well before he walked Keith to the bathroom.

“I have bath salts that smell exactly like the flowers in your hair…”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mari_sinpai) <3 !


End file.
